


Marriage

by reeby10



Series: Tell Me a Story Not!Fic [1]
Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: M/M, Multi, Notfic, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: rosen and guild were upset. so hamlet decided he would marry them.
Relationships: Guildenstern/Hamlet/Rosencrantz (Hamlet)
Series: Tell Me a Story Not!Fic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198685





	Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> An old not!fic bc yay crossposting and archiving!
> 
> Originally posted [here](https://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/post/29018646346/tell-me-a-story-drabble-1).

once upon they were in university. they were rooming together. one night rosen and guild were fucking when hamlet came home. he decided to join. it was wonderful. a few weeks later there was a scandal where was supposedly going to marry a princess. rosen and guild were upset. so hamlet decided he would marry them. his dad was very upset but him mom thought it was a good idea. so the three got married. and thus was born the first homosexual polyamorous marriage. the end.


End file.
